In communication systems, the frequency spectrum is generally divided into different frequency bands. For long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) systems, a total of 40 available frequency bands are defined, for example, a frequency band numbered 13 (briefly referred to as band 13) from 777 MHz to 787 MHz, a frequency band numbered 14 (briefly referred to as band 14) from 746 MHz to 756 MHz, and a frequency band numbered 40 (briefly referred to as band 40) from 2300 MHz to 2400 MHz. The frequency band from 2.4 GHz to 2.5 GHz (briefly referred to as 2.4G frequency band) is generally used as one of industrial, scientific and medical frequency bands (ISM frequency bands) shared by different countries, this frequency band is neighboring to the band 40 used by the LTE system, and wireless networks such as wireless local area networks, Bluetooth and ZigBee can work on this frequency band. If a user equipment (User Equipment, UE), when using the LTE technology on a frequency band, also uses another wireless communication technology on another frequency band neighboring to the frequency band, the communication of the UE may interfere with the other wireless communication, that is, communication collision occurs between the LTE system and another system.
The prior art proposes a method for solving the above communication interference: The UE sends a request message to a base station, to request the base station to configure, for the UE, time during which the UE is capable of alternately working in two communication systems; the base station sends a response message to the UE, where the message carries information about time that is allocated semi-statically by the base station for the UE to work in each of the two systems; and the UE alternately works in the two systems according to the information of the time allocated by the base station.
However, the above process requires introducing a new configuration function into the base station, which greatly changes the base station; and if some base stations do not support the above function, the terminal cannot obtain the time allocated by the base station for the terminal to work in each of the two systems, thereby affecting effective communication between two systems.